1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image-forming apparatus having a paper-feeding cassette for stacking paper (image-recording media) therein. The paper-feeding cassette usually has a rear-end guide for guiding the rear end of paper (as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) Nos. 2001-310824 and 2006-117339).
A paper-feed cassette of this kind is configured so as to allow the position of the rear-end guide to be changed in a front-rear direction according to a difference in the rear-end position of paper among sizes of paper.
When the size of paper is to be changed, an image-forming apparatus of this kind requires a user to carry out the following manual operations: (1) to draw out the paper-feeding cassette from the body section of the image-forming apparatus; (2) to adjust the position of the rear-end guide for paper of a desired size; (3) to place paper of the desired size in the paper-feeding cassette; and (4) to insert the paper-feeding cassette into the body section.
These manual operations (particularly, an operation of adjusting the position of the rear-end guide) are very troublesome. For example, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-310824 requires the following troublesome operation: the user once removes the rear-end guide from the paper-feeding cassette and then attaches the rear-end guide to the paper-feeding cassette at a position corresponding to a desired size of paper.
Also, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-117339 requires the following troublesome operation: the user once unlocks the rear-end guide from the paper-feeding cassette; slides the rear-end guide to a position corresponding to a desired size of paper; and then locks the rear-end guide to the paper-feeding cassette.
Particularly, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-310824, the rear-end guide is located on the far side of the paper-feeding cassette. This renders more troublesome an operation of adjusting the position of the rear-end guide.